mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Ooze/O Ilusionista's version
Ladies and gentlemen, the Ooze is back! Taking inspiration from his appearance in ''Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition, Ivan is a boss character that retains his characteristic projectile spamming and flight mode from the source game, while taking things to a whole new level with a brand new Hyper move; his boss status is also reflected by his much higher Life and Defence stats, making sure you'll have to take another quack at it to win.'' ) |Image = File:OIluIvanOoze-port.png |Creator = O Ilusionista |Downloadlink = MEGA |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Ivan Ooze is five-button character, using , , , and for attacks. is reserved for Ivan Ooze's sole Hyper, Flaming Death, at the cost of 1000 Power. Much like the source game, Ivan Ooze also cannot jump or crouch and instead has flight, which can be controlled with ; as a major tradeoff, however, he is unable to block. Also like the source game, all of Ivan Ooze's Special attacks involve the use of single button commands with no directional inputs, with the exception of Energy Pillar, which uses or to control the distance at which the projectile is placed. With the exception of Spark Punch, all of Ivan Ooze's attacks are projectiles, which can become difficult to deal with when coupled with his ability to fly around the stage. Ivan Ooze's sole Hyper attack, Flaming Death, follows the same single-button input scheme as his Specials, and allows Ivan Ooze to regain control while the projectile remains on screen, but is unable to use any attacks while it is still active. Ivan Ooze is not without several flaws. Perhaps his main weakness is the fact that he cannot block, rendering him susceptible to any attack, but can easily use his flight and positioning to make him difficult to hit. Additionally, as a result of his flight mechanic, he is perpetually in an aerial state, making it impossible to connect with most grounded throws. All of Ivan Ooze's attacks consist of the same block flags, so an opponent does not need to guess whether to block standing, crouching, or aerial, which makes up for how difficult it is for him to be hit. Ivan Ooze does not have a custom A.I., relying on the engine's default and flying randomly while periodically attacking; however, given the nature of his limited moveset and the long range of many of his attacks, he can still prove to be a challenge even with this limitation. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | or to alter initial placement of projectile|}} | |}} | Uses 1000 Power Cannot attack while projectile is active}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Ryu DG vs Ivan Raiya V.S Ivan Ooze BS_all_stars_Mega_tigerzord_vs_Ivan_ooze_(double_match) Edits Trivia *The sprites for Ivan Ooze are modified from Ivan Ooze's sprites taken from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition to make his appearance more consistent with his appearance in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Category:Character versions Category:Five-button Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters made in 2011 Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites }}